


Private Celebration

by imaslutforwords



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, but he loves jungkook, dildo, slight pining in the beginning, the barest hint of a plot, yugyeoms a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforwords/pseuds/imaslutforwords
Summary: He let himself in with the key Jungkook had given him and headed into the apartment. The living room and bedroom were empty, but his bags were still there. That’s when Yugyeom heard the shower running.It wasn’t until he also heard his name, faint but clear, coming from the shower. He was about to answer thinking Jungkook had heard him come in, but the guttural moan that followed had him pausing to see if it would happen again.“Fuck, Gyeomie…”Yugyeom’s body flooded with lust, his mind already running wild with the erotic possibilites. He walked down the hall slowly listening to Jungkook’s lewd moans and whimperings of his name. Pushing open the door slowly he peeked inside and instantly knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away.There was his best friend fucking himself, with a roughness that Yugyeom knew he’d have no problem replicating, and practically screaming out his name.





	Private Celebration

They’d been friends for a couple years, grown closer and closer the more they found in common with each other. They would go out bowling, practice dancing together when they had the time, just relax if they had a free day. Their friendship was solid and a rare pleasure in their hectic world as idols.

Jungkook just had no idea how to deal with the constant thoughts of fucking his best friend.

Everytime he saw Yugyeom do sexy dances for fan service he couldn’t help but get turned on. The way his Gyeomie moved his hips, the sultry looks he would aim at the camera, everything about Yugyeom in those moments made Jungkook think about fucking him. Even when it was just Yugyeom licking his lips absently while they were hanging out or stretching until peeks of his abs showed.. it’s like he knew he was tormenting Jungkook. 

So when Yugyeom invited him to see his Hit The Stage performance, Jungkook had to decline out of his own self defense, even though the disappointment on Yugyeoms face made him regret his decision immediately.

But sure enough later that night when Jungkook watched the live airing of the show he knew he’d made the right choice. Popping a boner in front of everyone while watching Yugyeom grind on the floor would not have been good publicity. If he got this hard just watching through a screen, he knew actually being in the same room as Yugyeom would have been a disaster. 

Jungkook sighed, knowing he’d have to take care of his not so little problem before he left his apartments to head to the after party he was sure would take place after Yugyeom’s victory on the show. He grabbed his favorite dildo and headed to the shower- hoping to drown out him screaming Yugyeom’s name. 

Yugyeom didn’t bother to linger with his members, he barely stopped to change his clothes before heading over to Jungkook’s place.

He didn’t know why his friend had blew him off. It was an important night for him, but he understood. Sometimes you needed to get away from all the cameras. So Yugyeom decided to have a little celebration with his friend on their own. A private celebration with the friend who meant so much to him.

He let himself in with the key Jungkook had given him and headed into the apartment. The living room and bedroom were empty, but his bags were still there. That’s when Yugyeom heard the shower running. 

It wasn’t until he also heard his name, faint but clear, coming from the shower. He was about to answer thinking Jungkook had heard him come in, but the guttural moan that followed had him pausing to see if it would happen again. 

“Fuck, Gyeomie…” 

Yugyeom’s body flooded with lust, his mind already running wild with the erotic possibilites. He walked down the hall slowly listening to Jungkook’s lewd moans and whimperings of his name. Pushing open the door slowly he peeked inside and instantly knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away. 

There was his best friend fucking himself, with a roughness that Yugyeom knew he’d have no problem replicating, and practically screaming out his name. 

Yugyeom didn’t waist anymore time slamming open the door, not caring if it startled Jungkook, and stepping inside immediately stripping off his clothes. By the time he was naked and stepping into the shower Jungkook had already accepted the fact that he was caught and resumed fucking himself. His pupils were blown wide with arousal and his chest was heaving with every hitched breath. It was Jungkook who finally spoke first, his voice dripping with lust,

“Gyeomie, please.. I need your cock in me.” 

He didn’t know which was better, watching his best friend fuck himself or hearing him beg. Both- he decided as he stepped forward smacking Jungkook’s hand away from the dildo shoved deep inside him leaning in to whisper teasingly in his friends ear, “It’s just not quite enough, is it Kookie? You need me inside you, not a toy.” When Jungkook nodded Yugyeom pulled the toy out of his loosened hole, his cock twitching in excitement when he placed his head at Jungkooks entrance. 

“Wait.. kiss me.”

Jungkook’s sudden request made Yugyeom pause, made him realize beneath the burning lust there was still the closeness between them that made this so much more than just a fuck. His lips captured Jungkook’s as he pushed into his friend’s tight hole. He didn’t need to give him time to adjust, so Yugyeom started to fuck him with the same roughness his friend seemed to like and was rewarded with those beautiful moans he was growing to crave.

“Yugyeom, I’m cumming-”

That was all the warning Yugyeom had before cum was coating his and Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook’s orgasm caused his ass to tighten around Yugyeom’s cock and he was cumming too, filling his best friend with his cum until he had nothing left to give. As they both caught their breath the only thought in Yugyeom’s mind- mostly blank after his orgasm- was that he would have to make sure their private celebrations became a regular occurrence. 

When they finally separated Yugyeom had to forcibly stop himself from fucking his friend again when he saw his cum leak down Jungkook’s leg. His friend was smiling at him his wet hair slicked back exposing his handsome face, the same smile that made Yugyeom’s heart skip a beat whenever it was aimed at him like it was now. He leaned forward to kiss Yugyeom gently, his happiness for his friend’s success and his happiness from finally fucking Yugyeom like he always dreamed of making him feel like he was floating. His face went blank for a moment, his eyes going wide when he realized he forgot the most important thing.

“Congratulations on winning.”

They both were silent for about a moment before breaking out into happy laughter like only best friends could share.


End file.
